bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichimaru Fuyutama
| race = Shinigami (Soul) | birthplace = , Japan | birthday = June 7 | age = 1200+ | gender = Male | height = 184 cm (6'0") | weight = 82 kg (181 lbs) | measurements = | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous affiliation = | profession = Shinigami | previous profession = | division = Fourth Division | previous division = | partner = Rikuri Ukitake Tomiji Kitahachi | previous partner = | base of operations = Soul Society, Seireitei | relatives = Tsuneo Fuyutama (Father, deceased) Inoue Fuyutama (Mother, deceased) Yoko Fuyutama (Grandmother) | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Sōji no Jihi | bankai = Chishio Sōji | roleplay debut = Fanon Canon: Rampant Rangers | series debut = Bleach: Extinction | english = | japanese = }} Ichimaru Fuyutama (冬霊市丸, Fuyutama Ichimaru) is a recently trained Shinigami that has completed his six years in the Shinō Academy as one of the top 50, graduating at the top of his class. After completing his course, Ichimaru aspired to enlist in the ranks of the Gotei 13. He is a former resident of Minbōku, the ninth district in East Rukongai. He is currently the lieutenant within the 4th Division of the Gotei 13, under Rikuri Ukitake. Ichimaru first became a Shinigami as a prospective Soul recruited by the Shinigami who kept surveillance on his district. From there, he was enrolled in the Spiritual Arts Academy where he excelled in Hohō, Zanjutsu, and Kidō but was extremely weak in Hakuda. He still exceeded as a Soul Reaper and went on to become a lieutenant in the 4th Division. Appearance Ichimaru has a very passive and unimposing complexion with his upside-down water droplet face shape, square chin, and light skin. He sports naturally long, dark blue hair that is tired into a ponytail and indigo irises. At most, Ichimaru looks to be in his early twenties which is no coincidence considering he aged much slower as a Shinigami than as a human. Ichimaru holds a thin but toned figure, deceptively coming off as one who would lack in physical strength. After his cleansing in Hueco Mundo, Ichimaru had a distinctly older look than what he had been before. He was much taller and had longer hair. While in the Shinō Academy, Ichimaru wore radically different clothing that would nearly get him expelled. He donned a long-sleeved, button-up shirt with string tassels in place of buttons, black slacks, and black dress shoes. His long hair was braided into a ponytail that reached his waist with a few loose strands hanging near his temple. The final piece of his clothing was a caplet that he used on cold days, but would also where it when he tried to hide himself from his instructors, using the hood to do so. Nowadays, Ichimaru, as a lieutenant, dresses in the standard shihakushō. His umanori hakama becomes black along with his haori and tekkō. His tabi become white while his geta stay black. His kimono becomes white with blue edges near his chest. It also becomes more formfitting and comfortable. He keeps his lieutenant badge on a black obi around his waist where a Zanpakutō would normally go. Personality Ichimaru is a somewhat quiet young man; who seems to tolerate and accept others respectfully; although regularly, he will voice his concern over something that irks him. Additionally, he shows himself to be very patient and understanding. He prefers be the level-headed voice of reason among others. Despite this, he is not reluctant to be harsh when the situation requires it. Lastly, Ichimaru is infamously calm in that he rarely allows someone to get under his skin whether it be in battle or in quotidian life. However, if pushed far enough, Ichimaru can become an extremely violent dynamo to his peers and foes alike. He will go to any length to ensure that he is not taken advantage, something that his close friends know not to do under any circumstance. His friends had noted him to be a "completely different person"; as compared to his everyday personality when he is not annoyed—his cheerfulness, kindness, and jovial personality is very much respected and cherished by his friends. He is very observant and often, both unintentionally and constructively, monolouges aloud about the virtues and faults of others, even if they are his enemies. This is often an idiosyncrasy that Ichimaru's colleagues find irritating beyond description but never criticize him for it as he sets the example of being forbearing to others. In battle, he has the tendency to annoy his opponents with his words and often spend most of an altercation pointing out the aspects of another rather than actually battling. One of his sparring sessions ended up being a 20 minute lecture on what qualities his opponent had. Even with this habit, Ichimaru values battle as form of getting to know his opponent, be they evil or not. He analyzes the opponent's actions and subtle tendencies that occur in certain situations. Ichimaru also holds a great memory, shown when he is able to recall that Sōji no Jihi hated being sheathed despite the spirit only telling him once during a spar between he and a classmate. Amusingly, Ichimaru ignores the input of others when it comes to how he acts on a regular basis. He sees his own way of conducting himself as "perfect", although many would say otherwise. Due to this, Ichimaru walks with his head high, letting out an aura of confidence and self-esteem that sometimes inspires others. All in all, he motivates others to be like him by simply being himself. His Kansai dialect, however, draws away from his appearance in how different it sounds compared to others. He sounds more relaxed rather than strict as would be expected of someone in his position. It contributes to his ability to connect with his subordinates to make solid bonds of trust. Aside from his social traits and quirks, Ichimaru is a highly intellectual individual as well as an avid and eager learner, always wanting to gain more and more knowledge. He ceases to be idle and actively engages in keeping his mind sharp and active by training in the Shinigami arts or reading the history of Soul Society and its military branches such as the Gotei 13 and the Central 46. He also seizes every opportunity to glean knowledge about the worlds other than Soul Society, such as the Dangai, Hell, and, Hueco Mundo. Ichimaru is often considered one the more lucid and insightful people of his division. As a lieutenant, one would expect Ichimaru to be extremely disciplined and strict. However, Ichimaru has a very mischievous side that can be brought out when he is in a good mood. He will pull small pranks and make light jokes all in good fun with his comrades. This is also influenced by his tendency to bend certain rules. As such, he may act like he sets a fine example when his superiors are around but does not hesitate to fool around in their absence. History Ichimaru was born to parents, Tsuneo and Inoue Fuyutama. He was born in Kobe but moved to Karakura due to his father's work. Because his father worked most days, Ichimaru grew very attached to his mother. At the age of two, he spent much of his time in the nursery section of the hospital his mother worked in. There, he would spend his time solving intricate puzzles that most people 10 times his age couldn't figure out. He would do this for hours until his mother came to pick up to go home. At the time, Inoue and Tsuneo worked jobs that were quite far apart despite being in the same city. This would leave Tsuneo to return home much later than his wife and child. When Ichimaru had begun to miss his old house in Kobe, his mother gave him a ring that she said was from their old house as a memento. He took it with great admiration and cherished it ever since. After six years of living in Karakura, Ichimaru had been well accustomed to the lifestyle of the city. He saw many different people with a multitude of personalities and appearances, his favorite of which were those who wore black kimono and carried swords like the samurai he saw in cartoons. Everyday, on his way to and from school, he would see them and later, draw them in a notebook. He even brought it to show and tell at his elementary school. His depictions of these samurai walking around and among the general populous. Even though he insisted that he could see them, his teacher contacted his parents to discuss with them his drawings. Ichimaru's parents dismissed his drawings as nothing more than a highly active imagination. This would later change when Ichimaru began to spend hours late at night wandering around the house, staring at what his parents saw as nothing. His night-walking turned into quiet conversations with seemingly no one. In his notebook, he drew young children and adults, all with chains protruding from their chests. He would indicate that these were the ones he had his late night conversations with. Finally, Tsuneo and Inoue consulted a psychiatrist. After multiple tests, the psychiatrist concluded that Ichimaru was suffering from schizophrenia. Now, with their son apparently being mentally ill, Tsuneo and Inoue struggled to keep the family stable. For the most part, life was going moderately well for them. That is, until Ichimaru did not wake up one morning and feel into an inexplicable coma. His parents, in a panic, rushed him to the hospital. The doctors found absolutely nothing wrong with Ichimaru. His body functions were all normal, even his brain was perfectly fine. However, not being able to move and feed himself mandated him to be placed on life support. He remained in the hospital for three months with no result, but was allowed to return home. Almost instantly, supernatural activity begins to occur with their household. Inoue heard sinister voices coming from Ichimaru's room although every time she ran to check, she found nothing. She warned her husband but he ignored her as he refused to believe in what was happening. Later, she had found a bloody, gnarled handprint on his bed and informed her husband once more. This time, the straw broke the camel's back and all three moved into a new home. In their new home, strange occurences continued. Soon, Tsuneo begrudgingly called on someone for help. This someone was his mother, Yoko. She and Tsuneo had been at odds since he defected from the family tradition. Even so, she came to his aid at the request to help his son. She examined Ichimaru and stated that he was not in a coma as previously thought, surprising Inoue but only confirming Tsuneo's fear. She explained that he possessed the ability to leave his body and used it to follow the spirits that he saw. A Hollow likely lured him away and drew him away from his body. However, it could not just be any Hollow because if Ichimaru was still in the Human World, he would have returned. Yoko explained that he was lured away by a Gillian or even a Adjucha into Hueco Mundo through a . Even after learning of this, Inoue failed to comprehend what was happening. She had never heard of Hollows or Hueco Mundo or anything occult like this before. Tsuneo, on the other hand, was no stranger to it and took these things in stride. Yoko told her that that very little time remained to save Ichimaru as spirits began going after his body to possess it and live in the Human World once again. Inoue become distressed as more unfolded. Yoko asked if either of the two parents knew who Ichimaru inherited his ability from. Tsuneo shook his head while Inoue remained quiet. He questioned if she had any idea of how he could have gotten it. She finally submitted and revealed that certain members of her family had the ability to leave their bodies. She had only heard about it as young child but never thought it was real. She only experienced this ability once and that time, she thought it was simply a dream. Now, she discovered that the ability was an actual thing and that her son had used it. With the knowledge of who he got it from, Inoue would now have to use her power to leave her body and rescue Ichimaru. She was subsequently put sleep in order to use her skill. Yoko promised that she would be safe since she and Tsuneo could see any spirit that would try to possess her. Making her way through the unseen world, Inoue could see the many spirits clustered around their home. All of them had the one purpose: to take control of Ichimaru's body and live again. She did her best to avoid any spirit she saw as intimidating, however, she was easily picked up on and approached by a hostile Great Hollow; an Adjucha bore its hideous teeth and lunged at her. She cowered in fear, only to hear the sound of slicing. She opened her eyes to see Tsuneo holding a spiritual bow and an injured Adjucha scrambling to get away. It had opened an Air Gate to escape, prompting Inoue to enter Hueco Mundo behind it. Once through, the Adjucha scurried away while Inoue found herself amongst an enormous desert under the night sky. She felt chills run down her spine as she began to walk. It would feel like hours before she began to think that she would never find Ichimaru. Meanwhile, his Chain of Fate was on its last legs. Being away from his body, even though it was still alive, for so long had given him enough time to lose his chain and slowly become a Hollow. During his Encroachment, Ichimaru became exceedingly weak. He had narrowly escaped his captor and had been traversing the hopeless desert ever since. He collapsed in exhaustion and and the last of his chain of fate faded away. A hole formed in his chest, signifying his transition into a Hollow. As a Hollow, Ichimaru's primal instincts picked up on the presence of a fresh soul within Hueco Mundo. Like a predator on its prey, he stalked his target with a strong hunger. Seeing as she had been giving away her position by calling out, a Hollowfied Ichimaru emerged from the shadows and attacked the soul. Inoue was frightened and ran, with Ichimaru giving chase. It was no problem for Ichimaru to run her down and pin her to the ground. His mask's menacing façade made Inoue plead for her life. Her voice caused the ring that Ichimaru constrict but it did not faze him. With a snarl, Ichimaru devoured the innocent soul with haste. This caused her body to die as well, letting Yoko and Tsuneo know that she neither recovered Ichimaru nor saved herself. They also saw that Ichimaru's had perished as well, even on life support. A Whole New World Once he was defeated and his konsō was performed, Ichimaru was lead into Soul Society where he found himself settled within the ninth district, Minbōku, and living in a household of very kind people. Under their roof, he grew into a respectable man and became well-known throughout the district. As his age increased, along went his spiritual power. His power would increase to the point where the Shinigami assigned to his area began to detect his energy and subsequently recruited him into the Spiritual Arts Academy. There, he went through his six years learning each of the Shinigami arts although Hakuda turned out to be his weakest area. At some point during training, Ichimaru met Alvin Ryūren and became close friends with him. They would go on to become Shinigami in the Gotei 13, albeit in different divisions. They still regularly meet on their off days. Plot Fanon Canon: Rampant Rangers After being requested to join a small team on an expedition into the Human World, Ichimaru sets out link up with his team's leader, Kazuya Kuchiki. He turns out to be the first to arrive and to spot Kazuya with another powerful individual, Shigenaga Arma. Upon greeting Kazuya, Shigenaga, and his maids, Ichimaru waits quietly with his leader for the remaining members to arrive. Soon, Aiken Kuchiki, Nisshō Ichijōji, and Takashi Sakuma arrive, prompting Ichimaru to take the rear position of the group while they followed Shigenaga. However, Ichimaru left the group under the pretense that Kazuya would keep Shigenaga occupied, not realizing that he had supplies for the lieutenant of the Fourth Division along with the others. Ichimaru would then enter the Human World through the Senkaimon and pursue a monstrous source of energy that he felt shortly after arriving. On his way, he discover a disturbing scene of multiple humans being devoured by a strange darkness. In his horror, Kavika appeared to he and Nisshō from the darkness. Immediately, Ichimaru engaged Kavika using a multitude of methods but none being successful. After a rather short battle, Ichimaru is left behind by Kavika as a powerful reiatsu fell upon him. He struggled to push against the pressure as he sought to follow Kavika in order to find the source of the disturbances. Equipment Cherished Ring: Ichimaru's ring that once belonged to his mother. She gave it to him in order to take his mind away from their old home, stating that it was from the house that lived in while residing in Kobe. Powers & Abilities Innate Abilities Enhanced Strength: Ichimaru shows himself to have a high degree of physical strength in spite of his rather slight build. He is able to parry many attacks by using his strength, although Sōji no Jihi's length is major factor in his doing so. Enhanced Speed: Ichimaru is naturally fast, a sprinter of sorts. He has high reserves of speed endurance and stamina, and easily considered a quick-footed fighter, even without Shunpō assisting him. He can keep pace with most Captain-level Shinigami, and is known as the second fastest Shinigami in the Fourth Division (without Shunpō enhancement). His speed spreads to his Zanjutsu, he can attack faster than a normal Shinigami. He is also quick to recover from attacks, or blows. His speed as a child was enough to compared to a third seat officer. With training, now he stands to rival Captains, or surpass. High Intellect: From a young age, Ichimaru was considered a gifted person. His thinking was often on another scale compared to his peers. Being only a toddler, he could solve complex problems that most college students struggled with. By the time of his death, he had an understanding of the world around so strong that he could have practically lived on his own. Now, as a Shinigami, Ichimaru still finds time to educate himself in anything he can get information on and constantly seeks self-improvement. Simply put, his intelligence is , without a scale, unable to be measured. Ichimaru does not value his intelligence as something that is obtained from constant reading, studying, and remembering; these are common misconceptions among others on what intellect really is. He explains being intellectual as being able to think on a level far beyond what is inconceivably impossible and then using that thinking to improve himself. However, there are few who can think on a level that he can and thus, Ichimaru is often left with nothing but conventional terms to describe how intelligent he is. Primarily, Ichimaru has vast experience with communication. It is what makes him a great socializer. He converses with many types of people and from that comes his acute intuition. Being around many different beings has given him a solid sense of how others are likely going to react to certain stimuli. In regards to himself, his intuition gives him a massive advantage in battle. Using the possible reactions he percieves from those around him, he can formulate optimum responses to dangerous situations without so much as batting an eye. This level of instinct can be compared to that of clairvoyance, although it does not directly make use of those around him and does not predict the future perfectly. No matter how well thought out, there are always unknown variables that a plan cannot account for. Even still, battle tactics are where Ichimaru brings one of his many strong talents to the table. : Becoming a master in such a delicate art is no easy task, no matter how talented one may be. Ichimaru shows that with his prowess that he gained over the years. The lieutenant believes that truly mastering Shunpō must first start by recognizing that it is an art, not just another item to add to an arsenal. Utilizing it instead of using it; to utilize is to make use to its full potential. The full potential of this art requires discipline, focus, and determination which is what Ichimaru has come to learn. A core concenpt upon which all Hohō is based is precise, flowing, and accurate movement. Without this, this art cannot be fully mastered. Although it is something so obvious that is forgotten easily, the key to Shunpō mastery can be found simply by observing nature. At first glance, it seems chaotic, confusing, and unfit for structure like in Shunpō. However, Ichimaru has found the order in the chaos, clarity in the perplexion, and harmony in all things. An owl's flight, seemingly erratic and aimless, is actually graceful, seamless, and silent. The scarce flap of its wings in its soaring journey through the sky gives away a hint at what Shunpō is. In Shunpō, the movement is Ichimaru's flight, the flap of the wings are his steps which are few and and infrequent. Keeping his "flight" going with as little "flapping" as possible is what gave him his prowess. This art has its battle purposes as well as movement. He can skillfully evade attacks with impeccable timing and concentration without even thinking about it. Shunpō has integrated itself deeply within Ichimaru's fighting style to the point where it is second nature. He was able to utilize his Shunpo arrive first for his excursion to the Human World.Fanon Canon: Rampant Rangers : : This high tier maneuver is a signature technique of Ichimaru. He has demonstrated immense proficiency with the movement. Having been a technique used by the renowned Byakuya Kuchiki, Utsusemi surely has a name for itself among the most skilled in the ranks of Shinigami. The technique requires expert timing, unwavering focus, and a serene heart. In unison, these qualities all but ensure success in both avoiding danger and confusing the opponent. Ichimaru has mastered this skill to the point where creating a multitude of these illusory afterimages is as easy as he can look at the back of his hand. :Speed Clones: Ichimaru has refined skill in producing clones through raw speed to both dodge attacks and use misdirection. The number of afterimages he can produce is near limitless. He can keep going as long as his endurance can carry him, making him a master at deception and evasion. *'High Endurance': Ichimaru is able to exert himself for moderately long periods of time. He also has high resistance to fatigue, which also translates to his ability to resist injury. It came from his initiative to control his Zanpakutō. Numerous battles that lead to near-death each time only made him more durable when he recovered. Sōji no Jihi even noted that his stamina had increased far beyond what he has initially fought them with. Shunpō also played a part in increasing his endurance. He emphasizes that Hohō must not have any wasted movement when performed. Conserving as much energy as possible allows for more strenuous maneuvers in the future. This keeps him from being winded even from traveling great distances. : After his high-risk battles with Sōji no Jihi and as a partner of Rikuri, Ichimaru trained himself in the art of Kidō. He became a rather decent practitioner, with his above average Reiryoku, in the specific category of Hadō. As one of the Zankensoki, Ichimaru also recognizes Kidō as an art that must be handled respectfully. With so many varieties, Kidō is easily considered one of the more diverse and deadly forms of combat. From barriers and seals to elemental barrages, Ichimaru works hard to better himself in the Demon Way. His greatest skill is that of his application. He does not exclusively rely on his Kidō but uses it to augment his other abilities, namely his Zanjutsu. Comparably, Ichimaru can be considered a spellblade of sorts. His ability to make use of multiple spells to keep his oppenent on their heels relentlessly is held in high regard in among the Gotei 13. :*'Eishōhaki' (詠唱破棄, Incantation Abandonment): Ichimaru uses this form of Kidō the most. Though it sacrifices the full strength of the technique, abandoning the incantation allows Ichimaru much more repetition and execution speed. His original technique was created so that he could have an attack with significant strength and could also be fired repeatedly. Although it has an incantation, Ichimaru has had enough experience with the attack to use 75% of its full power without incantation. This, however, does not effect his proficiency with other techniques such as Shakkahō and Sōkatsui. Techniques like those require Ichimaru to use their incantations to use the power they possess. :**'Dandōdan': Ichimaru's first original technique. It allows him to fire multiple spear-shaped projectiles in a massive attack, causing moderate damage over a large area. He is able to make multiple uses of the technique. Other than being an attack, Dandōdan can serve as a stun due to the brightness of the electricity. It can also be used as a "smokescreen" to cover his movements when needed. :*'Nijū Eishō' (二重詠唱, Twofold Incantation): Using two Kidō at once is second nature for Ichimaru. His ability to fluidly blend two incantations without the slightest verbal fault is nothing short of magnificent. Tactically, his skill is a great boost for his element of surprise, confusing the opponent with different recitations. During his battle with Kavika, Ichimaru used two different incantations in order to blindside the former and open a striking opportunity for Nisshou Ichijouji.Fanon Canon: Rampant Rangers#On One Front Outside of Hadō, Ichimaru was required to learn Kaidō as per his division's specialty. Of course, due his battle-centered nature, Ichimaru is not as efficient in using Kaidō as a lieutenant of the fourth division should be. However, his skills were high enough to be acknowledged by Kazuya Kuchiki and be recommended that he join said captain of the ninth division on a investigation in the Human World.Fanon Canon: Phantom Ascent : Powerful does not begin to describe the savage monstrosity that is his reiatsu. The arrival of its frightening aura is often the herald of destruction. The sheer mass of it is enough to cause phantom pain and some degree of suffocation. When his reiatsu is exerted, the shockwaves that occur can be comparable to level 7 earthquakes at only a fraction of its strength. Ichimaru sees this as his own personal reason as to why he is not normally allowed into the Human World without special reason. The vast amount of he shoulders is nothing short of astounding. As a lieutenant, Ichimaru truly makes a statement that he rightfully earned and deserves his position in the Fourth Division. His subordinates look up to him with eyes of inspiration and admiration. He also a point that the only one he could ever be second to is his own captain, Rikuri Ukitake. Anyone else, even another division captain, could not match him in his mind. Zanpakutō Stats Titles | title = Lieutenant of the Fourth Division | years = ? - Present | after = Incumbent }} Appearances Bleach: Extinction Trivia *Ichimaru's appearance is based on Assassin from Fate/Stay Night. Also, Ichimaru's Hollow form is based on Iihiko Shishime from Medaka Box. *Ichimaru's most used phrase is "I'm bored! (しんどい, Shindoi!)". References Category:Fourth Division Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Lieutenant Category:Kidō Experts Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Shinigami